


Take Me (Take Care)

by Wildgoosery



Series: Our own, soft hearts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: It's almost time for the Bureau's Reclaimers to set out after the next Relic -- Wonderland is waiting for them, although none of them know that quite yet. And so Taako seizes a spare moment to check in with Kravitz, determined to have one last nice time before everything goes to hell again.A fan comic, often sketchy, and extremely NSFW





	Take Me (Take Care)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly before “The Suffering Game.”
> 
> It’s set within the continuity of ["Our Own, Soft Hearts"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/648944), but reading the previous stories in that series isn’t necessary.
> 
> If you’d prefer to read this as a PDF, [you can download it for free here.](https://gum.co/mDhvy)
> 
> Before you scroll down: please note that this is a comic, and is therefore not as well-suited for surreptitiously reading in public.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> The spell Taako casts is “Prestidigitation” — gotta warm up cha boy first, after all.
> 
> Thank you to the two dear friends who read this in pieces and cheered me on while I was drawing it. Thanks also to all my pals who tolerated my constant vague-tweeting and yelled supportively about the tiny handful of screenshots I couldn’t resist posting.
> 
> Thanks also to Carly Rae Jepsen — I listened to [Run Away With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE2qEpkWWoQ) approximately ten billion times while I drew this thing.
> 
> Finally: [I have a Twitter, now!!](https://twitter.com/wildgoosery) GASP! Come say "hi" if that's how you roll!


End file.
